


One Month

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, I mean it, M/M, Pillow Talk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sweetness overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: It's the boys' one month wedding anniversary!ora fluff overdose just because





	

“Happy.” Kiss. “One.” Kiss. “Month.” Kiss. “Wedding.” Kiss. “Anniversary.” Kiss. “Husband.”

Aaron smiled and pulled his husband on top of him. It was still stupid early and since they hadn’t gotten around to putting up curtains yet, the room was way brighter than comfortable on his eyes, but he couldn’t care less. He was in bed with his husband, in the mill, their own home (though only partially finished) and he couldn’t be happier.

“Morning mister Dingle.” He replied and swore Robert’s smile made the room even brighter.

“So mister Sugden, we made it one month. Any regrets?”

“Not at all. You?”

Robert shook his head.

“Absolutely not. I’ve never been happier.” He said and kissed Aaron again. “And thank you for last night. Who knew you were such a secret romantic.”

Aaron had surprised him the night before with a candle lit meal for two and an almost completely finished bedroom at Mill Cottage.

“What can I say,” Aaron grinned. “I couldn’t let you just get away with that surprise wedding now, could I?”

Robert laughed softly.

“Maybe we should’ve done it sooner though.” He said, rolling off Aaron again. “I think Paddy is finally starting to tolerate me. Even if it’s just to get back on your mums good side… and he still calls me mister shifty when he thinks I can’t hear.”

“I’ll talk to him.” Aaron said, moving onto his side to face Robert.

“No, don’t.” Robert said, propping his head up on his hand while tracing patterns on Aaron’s skin with the other. “Mister shifty is a step up from being called ‘that’ and the worst possible person for you. Maybe on our 10 year anniversary he’ll have made it to actually calling me Robert.”

“I’m still talking to him.” Aaron insisted. “You’re my husband, I love you and he needs to accept that.”

“He’s getting there, I think. He came to the wedding. He didn’t try to talk you out of it or try to stop it.”

“That’s because of that death glare you gave him.” Aaron said and laughed. “He was probably worried what you’d do to him if he said anything.”

“I wouldn’t have done anything. You know that.”

“I know. But he doesn’t. He doesn’t know the real you.”

“He barely knows me at all.” Robert mumbled, suddenly very interested in a birthmark on Aaron’s arm, tracing it with his finger, avoiding his gaze.

“Well… maybe we can change that.” Aaron suggested. “Once we’ve moved in properly. We can have him ‘round for tea sometime.”

“Hmm yeah… maybe.” Robert said and Aaron knew that ‘maybe’ in this case meant ‘maybe not’ or ‘please don’t’ but that he didn’t want to upset Aaron by saying that. “But I really don’t want to spend our wedding anniversary talking about Paddy.” He said, the flirty look from the previous night back in his eyes and his hand moving dangerously low.

“Oh? Got any suggestions then?” Aaron asked, pretending not to notice what was on his husband’s mind.

“I think we should just stay in bed all day.” Robert said, eyes full of mischief. “I’ll call Nicola and tell her I’m sick, and you tell Adam you’re not coming in.”

“They’ll never believe us.”

“I don’t care. I just want to spend today right here, in this bed, with you.”

“We don’t have any food here. Or running water yet.” Aaron reminded him, trying not to get too distracted by Robert’s fingers on his skin, teasing him in all the right places.

“I don’t.” Kiss. “Care.”

“What about Liv? We should make sure she goes to school. We’re her guardians.”

“Mum can sort her out. Or Bernice. She owes us.” Robert said and Aaron’s heart skipped a beat when he realised Robert had just referred to Chas as mum instead of just his mum. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered what she’d say if he said it to her face but he quickly lost that train of thought when Robert started peppering his shoulder and neck in kisses.

“Adam will be at the pub soon. To pick me up to go to the yard.”

“Not if you text him you’re not coming in. Tell him you’ll make it up to him.”

“I can’t do that to him. It’s my business too.”

“And mine.” Robert reminded him. “And I’m giving you the day off.” He said as he gently pushed Aaron onto his back and started planting feather light kisses onto his chest.

Aaron smiled and moved his hands into Robert’s hair.

“What about our honeymoon? Do I get time off for that too?”

Robert smiled and moved so he was lying on top of his husband, happily settling in between his legs, and started to kiss a trail up from his chest to his lips.

“Of course. We’ll go to Barcelona.”

Kiss.

“Or Rome.” Aaron suggested, letting his hands wander over Robert’s back.

Kiss.

“Or Paris. And you can impress me with your terrible French.” Robert teased.

Aaron chuckled.

“Like your Spanish is any better.”

Kiss. Kiss.

“Don’t have your Yorkshire accent.”

“You love my accent.”

“I do.” Robert agreed. “I love everything about you.”

“Soft.” Aaron replied almost automatically before giving into temptation and kissing the loved up smile from Robert’s face. He was more than happy to let him.

“What about” Kiss. “Antwerp.” Kiss. “Or Brussels.” Robert suggested.

“Hmm Belgian beer.” Aaron mused. “And chocolate for you.” He added, knowing his husband had a massive sweet tooth. “Though not too much or those love handles of yours will get even bigger.” He teased and pinched Robert’s side to prove his point.

Robert laughed and stroked Aaron’s stomach.

“Look who’s talking.”

“Shut up.” Aaron laughed and decided to kiss him to make sure he did just that.

“How’s about Greece? Or Malta.” Robert said when they broke the kiss. “Somewhere hot and sunny so I can finally get you out of those hoodies of yours.”

Aaron grinned.

“So that’s what this is all about? You wanting me to get my kit off?”

“Would be a nice bonus.” Kiss. “I do like you taking your kit off.”

“You like taking it off for me.”

Kiss.

“That too.” Robert admitted unapologetically. “You have a great body but you always hide it under those hoodies that are at least two sizes too big.” Kiss. “I like it though. Feels like unwrapping a present whenever I get to take it off you.”

Aaron didn’t know what to say to that so he decided to just kiss his husband senseless. He’d always enjoyed kissing Robert. Ever since the very first time against Cain’s low-loader. Not that he didn’t enjoy the other parts of their relationship, because he did, very much. But kissing always felt more intimate. Special.

“We could go to Sweden or Norway.” Robert suggested a few minutes later and Aaron wondered how his brain was still functioning well enough to think about honeymoon destinations.

“What would we do there? Hang out with the Vikings?”

“You would look cute in one of those helmets with the horns on them.” Kiss. “Or we could go see the northern lights.”

Aaron frowned.

“Is that even visible this time of year?”

“I don’t know.” Robert said and they both laughed. “I’ll go anywhere with you. I don’t care if it’s Manchester or Milan, as long as you’re with me, I’m happy.”

Kiss.

“Soft lad.”

Kiss.

“Only for you.”

Kiss.

“I love you mister Dingle.”

Kiss.

“I love you too mister Sugden.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://sugdenlovesdingle.tumblr.com/)


End file.
